


Addicted

by Anathema_Azkadelia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Insecurity, Johnny gets insecure, Johnny needs it tho, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny, mark is possessive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathema_Azkadelia/pseuds/Anathema_Azkadelia
Summary: Suh Youngho and Lee Minhyung have known each other for nearly their whole lives. Ever since their two workaholic parents decided to get married when Minhyung was only two years old. Since the moment that they met, they did everything that they could to never leave each other’s side, because Youngho needed Minhyung and Minhyung needed him just as much.Or, Mark and Johnny have grown up with only each other, and have only been able to allow a trusted few in to their lives. Many people look at their relationship as wrong, and sinful. But to them, it’s the only way they can live.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Always Maintain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so criticism is much appreciated. (But please try and word it semi-politely.) 
> 
> I’m shortening their age gap to two years because it makes my brain hurt less. 
> 
> Meaning Johnny is 15 and Mark is 13 and their in 9th grade together because Johnny ‘failed’ 9th grade and Mark skipped 8th.

  
*10 Years Ago*  
“Johnathon, you’re embarrassing me! Come over here and greet your new mother! You’re behaving childishly!!” The man says, as though he isn’t speaking to a six-year-old.  
“No! I don’t wanna go in there!! And that lady isn’t my mom!” His mom was dead, she had recently died in a major car wreck. It had been all over the news, people had spoken about it for three weeks. Over ten cars piled up in the middle of a highway. Three dead, nine injured. He had attended the funeral just last week. Not even six days later his father is paying movers to come through their home and box up everything they own and ship out to random city in Korea. Then the next Youngho knows, he’s on a flight from Chicago to Korea listening to his dad talk on the phone about needing a few days to settle into their new home with his new wife and her kid.  
“Johnny, don’t be so damn rude. Ms. Jiyoo is a very respectable woman; you need to treat her as such!”  
“I don’t care who she is! I’m not going in that house!!!” He screams, with as much anger as his small, barely six years old body can manage, and just as the last syllable leaves his mouth the door to the aforementioned house opens.  
Through the door steps a Korean woman who looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-twenties. She’s dressed in a silk, cream blouse, paired with a slim black pencil skirt.  
But Youngho couldn’t’ve focused on this woman if he’d wanted to. Because perched on her right hip, dressed in a deep blue onesie, was a child who couldn’t be over the age of two staring right at Youngho.  
“I’m so glad you’re here, Jihoon. How was your flight?” The woman asks, shifting the baby on her hips. Apparently, the baby didn’t appreciate being moved as it started screaming and wailing immediately. Hearing the child scream made a deep, primal part of Youngho panic. He walked up to the woman and took the baby off her hip and he instantly calmed. The child stared up at Youngho with big, round coffee eyes and said,” Mine.”  
The woman, her name was Jihoon he believed, gasped. “That’s the first thing Minhyung’s ever said.” She stated with a shocked voice.  
However, Youngho wasn’t listening, his gaze was locked with the baby’s. He could feel in his soul that the child he was holding was going to be very special and important to him. He could just feel it.

*Present Day*  
The first thing Youngho noticed when he woke up was the loud banging sound coming from outside his bedroom.  
“Youngho,” said Minhyung from beside him. He had a small, barely there pout on his face that made Youngho want to give him the world.  
“I know baby. I’ll go tell him to stop.”  
Youngho gets out of the bed and walks to the door.  
“What do you want, Yuta?” He says as he steps out the bedroom and starts walking towards the kitchen. He hears Yuta walking behind, muttering under his breathe about something.  
“I want you and Mark to be able to wake up on time. I want to not be late for the first day of school. I want to not have to see you walk around naked all the time. But I’ll settle for the two of you getting ready for school now, so we’ll only be 30 minutes late instead of an hour late.” The Japanese man says as he watches Youngho fiddle with the fancy coffee maker in the kitchen wearing absolutely nothing.  
“I don’t like wearing clothes. They’re uncomfortable. Besides, Minhyung likes when it when we sleep naked. It makes him happy.” Youngho says as he gets the coffee maker going. He’ll have to see if Minhyung will want a cup or not.  
“Yes, but Mark doesn’t walk around naked. He puts on clothes like any other decent person would,” Yuta replies.  
“I walk naked when it’s just Youngho at home. He gets jealous,” Minhyung says from behind Yuta, freshly showered and dressed in his uniform  
“Ahhh!!!!! Jesus, Mark!! Make noise when you walk, please!” Yuta says, heart pounding in his chest from shock.  
“Yah! Minhyung! I don’t get jealous, I just don’t like other people seeing what’s mine,” Youngho says, as he walks over to Minhyung.  
“…” Minhyung looks up at Youngho, expression seemingly blank. But Youngho always knew what Minhyung meant. Whether he spoke or just gave him a look. He always knew.  
“You know you’re the only one between the two of us that enjoys showing your things off. If I had it my way, you’d never be allowed to leave our room. No one would be allowed to see you, or speak to you, or touch you. You’d be mine. All mine.” Youngho declares, with a dark look in his eye as he grabs Minhyung, tugging close to his body. So close that it seemed as though he was trying to absorb the boy into his body, trying to make the two of them into one.  
And Minhyung would let him. He would gladly be one with his Youngho. Then he’d never have to worry about someone trying to take him from him. No one would ever be able to persuade Youngho into leaving him if he and Youngho were the same person. Youngho would always be his if they were the same person. It was all Minhyung could ever ask for.  
“Johnny, as beautiful as the relationship you have with your brother is, you have 15 minutes to get ready.”  
“Do we have to go? Minhyung and I don’t like school. It’s boring. What if we get different classes? What the teachers are mean? What if someone is rude to us?” Youngho asks in high, whiny voice that makes Yuta want to give up and let them do whatever. But Yuta has been in charge of getting Johnny and Mark to go to for over 5 years. He’s heard Johnny ask those same questions for over 5 years. He can do it for 4 more. He hopes.  
“Yes, you have togo. I know you don’t like it, but it’s required by law. If you get bored take a nap. You’ll do what you always do if you have different classes. Same if a teacher is mean or if someone is rude. Stop stalling. Go shower and get dressed. Quickly!” Yuta says in reply, patience already running thin.  
“Fine.” Johnny says sulkily, walking to the bathroom with a pout on his face, Mark following after him.  
*Time Skip*  
45 minutes later, Youngho steps out of the house with Minhyung on his back, both dressed and ready to go with Yuta scowling as he locks the door behind them.  
“I said quickly. What part of a 30-minute shower is quick, Johnny?” Yuta says, visibly irritated.  
“Don’t blame me, Minhyung followed me in. Then we had to redo his make up because it smudged.”  
“Mark, why would you follow him into the shower?” Yuta asks, sighing when he realizes that Mark has no intention of answering him.  
“Calm down, Yuta. The school’s only 5 minutes away. We’ll only be about an hour late. Way better than last year, right?” Youngho says in hopes of getting their friend to calm down.  
“Yeah, I guess it isn’t as bad as last year. We were over an hour late that year.” Yuta agrees, “Let’s hope that this year goes well.”


	2. Don't Make Me Tell You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of blood in this chapter not alot, but I thought I should warn about it. I marked where it starts and ends. I'll put what happens minus the blood in the end notes.

This year was not going to go well.

“How do you not have a single class with any of our other friends? This is ridiculous Johnny. You don’t even have a class with Jaehyun?” Yuta exclaimed with a look of utter distress on his face. Youngho could feel Minhyung’s smile and light laughter from where he was on his back.

“Calm down Yuta. We’ll be fine on our own, right Minnie?”

“Yes,” Minhyung says softly. "Don’t worry Yuta, Youngho and I will be fine. We won’t start any fights this year.” 

Yuta looks even more distressed from his comment,” You two always start fights. I don’t think you know how not to start a fight. But if you’re sure that you’ll be fine, then I guess I’ll leave you to it. I’ll check on you when we get to lunch. Be careful you two.” The Japanese man says as he walks away to his class.

Once Yuta is completely out of earshot Youngho sets Minhyung down and turns to face him. “You made sure we didn’t have classes with anyone else, didn’t you Minhyung?”

“I don’t like to share my things,” Minhyung says, eyes taking on a sharp, dark glint, as he takes Youngho’s hips in a tight, possessive hold.

Youngho smiles down at his possessive little lover, “I’ll just have to keep you out of trouble on my own then, won’t I?”

“I don’t get in to trouble, that’s all you. You get angry too easily,” replies Minhyung, “Now, let me get back on your back, I don’t wanna walk to class.”

“You’re so lazy Minnie,” Youngho says as he crouches down in front of the other boy to let him climb on.  
Once Minhyung is securely on the elder’s back, he begins walking towards their first period classroom.

*Technically A Time Skip Of 5(ish) Minutes*

As soon as they opened the door the entire classroom went silent and everyone turned to look at them. The teacher to them with a mildly irritated look on her face.

“You two must be Lee Minhyung and Suh Youngho, yes? Why is that boy on your back and why are you late? It is the first day of school, your behavior today will affect the rest of your school year. You should stride to be on time and to achieve excellence, not to be late and disorderly!” The woman rants, Youngho slowly growing more and more irritated by the woman’s numerous accusations.

“Kim-seonsaengnim, we apologize for our tardiness, I’m Johnny and this is Mark. We’ll try not to be late anymore; would you please direct us to our seats? Thank you,” the taller boy says, trying to keep his anger out of his tone.

“Your names are Minhyung and Youngho, do not try to fool me into calling you by your weird little nicknames. That will not be tolerated in my classroom. Understand?” The woman says in a haughty voice, looking proud of herself for chiding her students.

“Seonsaengnim, we don’t like being referred to by those names. Please don’t call us those,” Youngho says through gritted teeth, very quickly losing his patience the lady. He knows that Minhyung is also getting upset by the woman’s refusal to call them by their English names. He can his sharp, little nails digging into his shoulders and his knees locking up against his hips. If this lady doesn’t watch it, she’s going to anger Minhyung and she’ll have a whole new problem on her hands.

“Youngho, can we just go back home? I don’t want to be here,” Minhyung says, just loud enough for the teacher and Youngho to hear.

“Excuse you, young man! He is older than you, so you should refer to him as such, and you can not simply leave school whenever you wish. It’s against the rules,” the annoying woman says, “Now, Youngho-ssi and Minhyung-ssi, introduce yourselves to the class. Then take your seats. We have work to do today,” she says, turning away from the boys.

She hears a door slam in response.

*

After leaving the classroom, Youngho pulled out his phone and texted Taeyong, one of his and Minhyung’s few friends.

Mark’s Man  
hey, wheres your class?

BuBu?  
why? aren’t. you supposed to be in your own room?

Mark’s Man  
she’s a bitch and yuta said to stay  
out of trouble

BuBu?  
you listened to him??? he’ll be so happy to hear that. we have the same classroom 209

Mark’s Man  
be there in 5

BuBu?  
see you then <3

“We’re gonna go see Tae and Yuta, okay baby?” Youngho asks the smaller boy. 

“…” Minhyung doesn’t reply, but Youngho can already tell that his baby is still upset about what their bitch of a teacher said to them. He can also feel that Minhyung has his plotting face on and is expecting that they’ll be enacting revenge on the woman very soon.

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll just get the class changed. Then we won’t have to see that bitch again. Okay?”  
“…” He can feel Minhyung’s tiny smile. The smile that no one else knows exist. The one that’s only for him. he knows that most people think that his Minhyungie is expressionless, but he isn’t. He makes very subtle expressions. The kind of expression that you can only see if you’ve spent years studying his face, years watching him develop. But no one but Youngho had been there to watch Minhyung as he grew, as he became the beautiful boy that he is, and because of that many people thought his aloof demeanor, and near refusal to talk to anyone who wasn’t Youngho or part of their friend group was because he thought he was better than others. It wasn’t, but there wasn’t much to be done about that. It’s just how Minhyung is.

Youngho knows that it’s mostly his fault that Minhyung is the way he is, but he can’t feel bad about it. He did, at one point, feel bad that most people didn’t like Minhyung. But his beloved had taken care of that.

*5 Years Ago*

“Minnie, can we talk?” Youngho asked, nervously standing before the eight-year-old.

“Of course,” Minhyung replies. He’d been expecting a talk sooner or later, his older brother had seemed unusually pensive and worried for a good week now. He was worried he’d have to force him to tell him what was wrong.

“Well,” Youngho started off anxiously, “It’s come to my attention that a lot of your year mates don’t like you. They don’t like you because you refuse to talk to them, which I guess is my fault. I never encouraged you to talk when you were a baby, so you now you hardly talk at all. I don’t know what they mean by emotionless though, you’re a very emotional kid, very expressive too,” Youngho rambled anxiously, only stopping when he sees the incredulous look on Minhyung’s face.

“…” Minhyung didn’t know how to respond to any of that. Anyone with eyes knew that his classmates hated him. They assumed that he thought he was above them and didn’t care about them, because he didn’t speak to them much and had a face of very minute expressions that only Youngho seemed to be able to read. Even his own mother had trouble seeing how he felt, she always had to ask Youngho if he was really okay. But his classmates weren’t completely wrong, he didn’t really care much about them, but he didn’t actually think that he was above them or anything. He just didn’t know what to say to them. With Youngho he didn’t have to say anything. His brother always knew how he felt about things, he could always tell what was on his mind, and that was perfect. His brother was perfect and he was all he needed.

“I know you don’t feel like you need them, but don’t you want friends? Don’t you wish you could have other people to spend time with Minnie? Besides me?” Youngho asked with a guilty expression on his face. “I know that I’ve kept you from making friends, and I’m sorry about that Minnie. I won’t do that anymore. I’ll stop taking up all your time and leave you alone. I’m so sorry Minnie,” Youngho says, barely able to get through his little speech without crying all over the place. He doesn’t look at Minhyung, he doesn’t want to his baby upset. It’ll hurt too much.

Minhyung doesn’t say anything, how could he? He was utterly shocked. What was his brother talking about? He doesn’t need friends; he doesn’t even want any. All he needs is his Youngho, and nothing else. “You don’t stop me from making friends, Youngho. I don’t want any. I don’t want to talk to them or hang out with them. They never understand me. You do, you always understand.”

“But what if you decide that you don’t want me anymore? Then you’ll be all alone Minnie. I don’t want that for you. I want you to always be happy,” Youngho said, with a sad smile on his face. He knew that the moment Minhyung decided that he didn’t want him around anymore, he’d leave him. Not because he wanted to, but because he would do whatever his baby asked of him. Anything from playing with him, to tossing himself off of a cliff for him, if Minhyung wanted it, Youngho would do it. It was always like that. So, if Minhyung asked Youngho to leave his life forever he would, but he didn’t want Minhyung to be alone once he was gone. He knew his beloved baby hated being alone, hated it if there was no one around so he wanted to make sure that someone would be there to fill his place.

Minhyung, of course, caught on to what Youngho was thinking immediately and was instantly filled with rage. How dare Youngho think for one second that anyone in the entire universe could replace him? How dare he think about leaving him? Youngho was his. He belonged to Minhyung. That meant that he wasn’t allowed to leave. Not ever.  
“Are you stupid? Do you really think that I would ever let you leave me? You are mine, Youngho. You belong to me. That means that you can’t leave me. Never. Not ever. Not even when we die. You have to stay with me, do you need something to make sure you don’t forget that?” Minhyung asks not waiting for a response. “Go grab some antiseptic, I’m going to make sure you never have these thoughts again,” he says as he walks to kitchen. He hears Youngho follow him and grab the first aid kit out from under the sink. Minhyung walks to the knife block sitting on the counter, and grabs a knife with a sharp, short blade.

“What are you planning Minnie?” Youngho asks as he hands Minhyung the tube of antiseptic cream.

“Don’t worry about it just lay on the counter for me,” Minhyung says, voice calm and steady, a direct contrast to how it was just a minute ago when he was yelling at Youngho.  
“I’m going to make sure you never forget who you belong to. Understand?” He asks as Youngho climbs on to the kitchen counter.

“I understand, Minhyung,” Youngho says finally understanding what was about to happen.

~~~

Minhyung pulls Youngho’s shirt up and his pants down, baring his left hip to him. He takes the knife and makes the first cut. He carves his name into Youngho’s hip, both his Korean name (in hangul) and his English name (in English). 

Afterwards he stands there and stares at it. Watching as the blood drips down his brother’s pale skin leaving numerous crimson red lines. It isn’t until a drop lands on the counter does he look up at his brother’s face. Youngho was already watching him, face a deep red. He was panting softly. He was beautiful, and all his.

~~~

“I don’t need anyone but you, Youngho. And you don’t need anyone but me. I don’t talk to them because they don't see me like you do. They don’t understand me like you do. Don’t forget this, okay?” Minhyung tells him, in voice that radiates possession but still has a reassuring undertone.

“You’re mine. Always,” Minhyung says to him after he covers the wound in antiseptic cream and bandages it.

“Always,” Youngho says in agreeance, 

“I love you, Minhyung.”

“I love you too, Youngho.”

*Present Day*

As Youngho begins walking to Taeyong and Yuta’s classroom, he rubs his hand over his left hip lovingly. He knows that Minhyung caught the action when he feels him wrap his arms around him just a little tighter.

Maybe this year won’t be too awful, they just have to take care of that bitch of a teacher first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark carves his name into Johnny's left hip is all.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!!!!


	3. I'm Gonn' Be So Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReTrIbUtIoN!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long....don't be mad....  
> I recently started school again...  
> It's bad.

Kim Hee-Sul has been a high school English teacher for 7 years. She was in her late 20s and was rather good at what she did, but she didn’t enjoy it. She had originally wanted to become a college professor. Getting to teach the mature men and women of tomorrow how to reach their already realized dreams, that had been her goal.

But no, she was stuck teaching a bunch of impudent, snot nosed brats that thought they knew everything.

She hated it!!!!

It was completely unfair! Because of her bitter feelings towards her job, she occasionally ‘went off’ on her students for the smallest things. Late assignments, poor grammar, improper use of a word, bad sentence structure, disruptive behavior, anything! But what she hated most was when a student came to her class late. Any student that took her class knew that if you were late to her class, you shouldn’t even show up.

Now yes, she’d had many complaints about her behavior, and she’d already been cautioned by the principal that if there was one more complaint about her she’d be fired. But she wasn’t worried about, why would she be? Why would she be fired? If the school ever decided to fire her, they would regret it. She was, without a doubt, the best teacher at her school. Firing her would be the school’s biggest mistake.

And with these thoughts in mind, she felt perfectly justified in telling off the two boys that showed up to her class over 20 minutes late. And on the first day of school no less! It was absolutely ridiculous. Then the freakishly tall one tried to get her to call the two of them some silly English names. And when the small one finally decided to talk, it was to leave. Who the hell did these kids think they were? Coming into her class, causing disruptions, trying to trick her, and then being so rude as to try and leave before she dismissed them.

And when she finally got the two sorted out and told them to introduce themselves, they just walk out of her class. Outrageous!!!

Hee-Sul had been furious. Because of that, she had been snapping at her students for the rest of the week. The two boys hadn’t shown up to her class again. Now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen the two boys all week. And if Hee-Sul had been a little more aware of her surroundings, she would’ve noticed the pitying looks her fellow teachers had been sending her way.

Because what Hee-Sul didn’t know was that she was not the first person to mess with Lee Minhyung and Suh Youngho. She would learn what it meant to mess with the two brothers.

*

It was somewhere between Sunday night and Monday morning when Kim Hee-Sul woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding behind her ribcage to the beat of fear. She quickly looked around her room trying to find out what it was exactly that woke her up. She had been sleeping peacefully until she heard a sound. It was some thing between an eerie giggle and an evil cackle. But looking around her bedroom she couldn’t see anything out of place. Her door was closed, the lights were off, and her window was still locked.

Just as she was about to lay back down, she heard a thump right outside her door. Hee-Sul jumped out of bed and ran to her door. She threw the door open and saw- nothing. The hallway outside her door was empty. Not a single thing was out of place. She must have imagined it.

She turned around to go back into her room when she froze. Right above her bed, written in a peculiar shade of pink with a mix of purple was one word.

RETRIBUTION

*

Hee-Sul hadn’t been able to go back to sleep after that, she had gone through the rest of her house to see if anything else had been defaced. There wasn’t anything as bold as what was on her wall, but it seemed as though somebody had come through her house and found anything that had her name on it and had crossed it out. Her high school diploma, her bachelor’s degree, her Masters degree, her birth certificate, her Driver’s License, even her old credit cards had been defaced. And they had all been done in that same peculiar shade of pink.

It was unnerving. Someone had broken into her home and did this for a reason. 

*

Despite what had happened to her, she couldn’t get the day off. It was, after all, only the second week of school. Hee-Sul stood at the door to her classroom, on the little plaque next to her door was usually her name and room number. But where her name was supposed to be was a big block of that same god damn shade of pink.

It was so strange, before that day she had never seen such a unique color, and in any other situation she could see herself genuinely liking the color. But right now, all she could do was loathe it and fear whatever it was supposed to mean.

Just as Hee-Sul was about to step into her classroom, she heard it. That same giggle from last night. But instead of the demented sound that had been ringing in her ears all morning, the giggle sounded absolutely delighted.

Slowly, Hee-Sul looked over and what she saw had her feeling faint. Standing not even five feet away were the two boys from the first day of school. The weird ones that had come in late and left while her back had been turned. They were almost exactly how she had last seen them, with the tall one standing slightly hunched over with the smaller boy sitting on his back.

But what had Hee-Sul so tripped up was what the boys were wearing. They were wearing the normal uniform shirts, and the taller boy had on the uniform pants, but instead of the standard black tie he was wearing a pink tie and had and had a pink kiss mark on his face. The smaller boy on his back was wearing the same tie, but he was wearing a pink skirt instead of his uniform pants. He had even matched his skirt to his lipstick, and the kiss mark on the taller boy’s face was the same color. And the pink… it was the same shade of pink that she had just been staring at.

As the two boys walked up to her she could feel the hair on the back of her neck stick straight up like it was telling her to run away, but she couldn’t get herself to move a single inch.

“It seems that we started off on the wrong foot, let me introduce us,” said the taller boy, Youngho she thought.

“My name is Suh Youngho, you will call me Johnny. You may recognize my name, my father, Suh Jihoon, is the owner and founder of a luxury hotel and resort chain. He is also the biggest funder of our school. This is Lee Minhyung, you will call him Mark. You may also recognize his name. His mother, Lee Jiyoo, is a famous K-Drama actress and his Grandfather is Lee Soo-Man of SM Entertainment. We already know who you are. Kim Hee-Sul, 29 years old, birthdate June 13, 1991, daughter of Kim Hee-Pau and Moon Yoona. Your address is 648 Samseong-ro, Samseong Il-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul, South Korea. Would you like me to continue?” Youn-Johnny asked, with a polite smile on his face. 

Hee-Sul finally realized just what she had done. She had messed with the wrong people.

The boy seemed to realize that Hee-Sul wasn’t in the right state of mind to answer him, “I’m glad that we had this talk, Kim-seonsaengnim. Let’s not do this again, Okay?” He said, then passed by her to go into the class room. As they passed by her, the smaller boy, who had been silent the whole time, turned to her and smiled. 

The last thing Hee-Sul thought about before she fainted was, ‘Such an innocent smile shouldn’t be so terrifying to see…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. I'm working on the 3rd chapter. I'll try to have it up before August 30th  
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> ❤💛💚💙💜


End file.
